The Submissive
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a new series exploring a side of Babe I think exists with Bianca and Julius. Julius and Clay are my characters and everyone else is from All My Children plus it follows after Get it right this time and an untitled story, the third in the series
1. Chapter 1

The Submissive

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Babe saw Amanda with J.R. and with Jaime gone. She's been seeing two people at the same time. She walked out of work and went home to hear two messages on the phone. The first came on, "Hello Annabelle Carey, I think you need to come to my house and I think you need to wear that white dress, white stockings and black high-heeled shoes. I want you to have that rose perfume that you like to wear so much. I want to feed you pizza, I don't want control, I want to spoil you rotten." The man said and that was the end of the message. The next message, "I'm in town and I want to see you, so Brittany, I'll see you at midnight in my room. I want you to wear that short shirt that you tied around you bra, skirt and your sandals." The woman said and she hung up. Babe went in and put on what the man said, she sprinkle Rose perfume on her and drove to the house down the road which was a fifteen minute drive. She knocked on the door, a man who is in his mid-twenties with a bald head, an African American man named Julius asked her to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

The Submissive

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

"Hi Annabelle" Julius said and Babe responded, "Pull me." Julius grabbed the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss so rough and sweet. He massages her lips around her and tongue wrestler her. They stopped, they nose rubbed and he lifted her to the couch. "May I?" Julius said and Babe shook her head. He pushed her hair back; he opened the box of her favorite pizza and she ate it out of his hand. He took the candle and as she ate the pizza, he slowly pours the wax on her stomach. She bit into the pizza harder and harder eating the pizza with a medium size bites to block the pain of the burning. He stopped; he took a small paint brush and brush it on her body. "How's my little girl?" asked Babe and Julius responded, "She misses her momma, I mean, she loves seeing you but she wishes you were forever." Babe loved her little girl as much as she love little Adam, no one knew about this child but Babe because of Julius mob connection had to not be connected and not even J.R. or Jaime knew. "I really wish…" Babe said and Julius responded, "You could tell…" "I wasn't finish…." Babe said and Julius responded, "Finish." "I really wish we were always together and I had little A with you." Babe said and Julius responded. "I remember this." Julius said and Babe knew what he was talking about. He slowly pulled down her stockings to her shoes, he massage her from the top of her leg, slowly working down, Babe was getting into it and she felt it in her stomach, what he was doing to her then he tickled her. He lay on top of her, he looked at her and this is when Babe was weak. Those eyes did more to her than any sexual encounter could ever do to her and so they watched Coyote Ugly, She saw her baby sleep, kissed her and Julius knew about the other person so he knew why she had to leave.

She changed clothes, she went back to the Pine Valley hotel and the door opened. Babe walked in and hugged the other person. Their hands trailed all over the back side and they looked into each other. "Hello Brittany." The person said and Babe said, "Hi Bianca."


	3. Chapter 3

The Submissive

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Bianca showed pictures of her baby to Babe her eyes lit up, "So Babe, how was your other date?" Bianca said and Babe as Brittany responded, "It was intense." Bianca was wearing a black dress and bare legs. "Touch me…slowly." Bianca said and Babe as Brittany pulled Bianca over. She trail her hands from Bianca's feet up to her ass and Babe as Brittany grabbed it then pulled Bianca over to her. "I didn't tell you to do that." Bianca said and Babe as Brittany asked, "Is there anything wrong with that?" Bianca shook her head no and they softly kiss. Babe as Brittany knew how Bianca loved being kissed. She knew ever since Babe had her death fake, Bianca told her how she loved her and how she almost lost her. Bianca kissed her to show her how much and Babe returned it. Bianca was on the bottom, Babe's hand clamped on her ass, Bianca doesn't let people know how much she likes nails in her skin and they were like this for a while. Bianca then heard something from Miranda's room. Miranda couldn't sleep and so Babe as Brittany with Bianca helped her go to sleep. "Miranda is a little restless." Bianca said and Babe as Brittany responded, "Okay. I'm glad your back. I mean no matter what's our status, I'm glad your back." Bianca responded with a kiss and then Brittany as Babe left.

Babe went to her bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

The submissive

By

Chosen2007

Part four

Babe was working at Fusion and was so wound up, she was in the back room and she closed her eyes. Kendall walked by and saw this. "I know that look." Kendall said and Babe responded, "What look?" "Somebody is getting you all worked up and you won't doing nothing about it." Kendall said and Babe responded, "I like it that way. You know I rushed with all the guys I was ever with but this is great, I'm taking my time with two people, one from my past and the other one. The past person breaks into me and we don't even have to have sex and the other, the anticipation is killing me." "Do they know about each other?" Kendall asked and Babe shook her head. "I say play it out as long as you can, take your time and most of all, enjoy it." Kendall said and Babe liked that advice.

Babe walked in to see two gifts, she opened the box and it was a large candle, the note said, _**I want you to pour it on me.**__The next gift was a box of rose pedals and she smelled them. Babe got done with her work and she went home. It was two messages again, both knew this was her night with little A. The first message was Julius and it said, "The first time, be here at nine." Babe stopped it and knew what that meant. The next message was from Bianca, "See you Sunday at your house at five and where what I saw you the first night I met you." Babe smiled at the thought._


	5. Chapter 5

The Submissive

By

Chosen2007

Part five

Kendall was getting ready for Clay to come home after a short tour, she was wearing a short teddy and stockings. Clay came home, he ran to her and she jumped in his arms. They kissed so passionately. "I'm so tired; I can't wait to go to sleep." Clay said and Kendall responded, "That's it, I was going to have sex with you." Kendall turned away, Clay took down her straps and it fell. "Now Mrs. Moore, I never said anything about not making hot love with you." Clay said and picks Kendall up in his arms. After sex, Kendall was in his arms, "Baby I miss you so much" Clay said and Kendall responded, "Me too. What is that you told me when you kiss me for the first time? We are the submissive when it comes to love." Kendall said and Clay responded, "Yes we are." "My sister is dating someone, she's back in town and so is Babe." Kendall said and Clay responded, "Maybe they're dating each other." Kendall just realized this and turned to him, "Oh, if you're right, you're having no sex for a week." Kendall jumped out of bed and Clay said, "Bianca is going to kill me."

Babe and Bianca were having a dance on the carpet. "I love this own romance thing." Babe said and Bianca responded, "Me too, I love it so much." "Why are you talking?" Babe asked and Bianca said, "Oh."They kiss passionately and then smiled they kissed some more.

Kendall was on her way out the door and Julius was there. He fell over and Kendall got a small drop of blood on her from his wound.

Babe and Bianca were undressing each other slowly.

Kendall screamed for Clay and he ran in then screamed for his adopted brother to wake up.

Babe was kissing all over Bianca's body and they were into each other's kisses. Before this happened, Babe had a fight with Julius about spending one on one time with her daughter, Julius refuse for her safety. They yelled and then Babe came back to apologize, Annie came out of the bedroom; she was telling him to come back to bed. Julius denied it but Babe slapped him silly and came to Bianca.

Clay was keeping Julius alive, Kendall was glad Spike was with Ryan and Claire was with his mother. Clay was re-visiting that moment when Lilith got raped and hasn't snapped out of her catatonic state.

Babe climax and so did Bianca. They wheeled Julius away, Clay went and Kendall started to make the calls.


End file.
